dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Brett Keane
Bread Queen If it wasn't for Brett's constant appearances on the Drunken Peasants, he would surely dissipate into nothingness. Brett Keane (aka Butt King, Butt Cream or Bread Queen) is the creator of a unique language situation which includes unnecessarily adding the particular words "Individual", "Situation" and "Particular" in spoken sentences at random times. Brett Keane is part of an organization called the masters of stupidity. Before DP : "Brett Keane you're not as slick as you think, caught in a lie fucking knows how many times." : —A line from his theme song. Many years ago, Keane was a semi-popular atheist YouTuber and had actually given support to channels like The Amazing Atheist and Paul's Ego but eventually took on shady tactics such as plagiarizing or using vote bots. With his audience learning about his true colors, he lost the trust his fans and other YouTubers. TJ himself had turned on Brett Keane after Brett accused him of an "attacking his family", a ploy he would become notorious for, after constantly using it to direct his fan's hatred situations towards some particular individuals. After his fall from grace, he came upon hard times and resorted to e-begging. Most of the money he received came from Christians, which he saw this as a sign from his God and became a Gord Believer. On DP Brett Keane has been featured on the Drunken Peasants many times, and his constant particular shit-stirring has made him a particularly prominent individual among the particular DP fanbase, causing him to often be considered one of DP's greatest most pathetic enemies. He has frequently accused TJ of plotting to shut down his channel as well as attacking his family. At one point in a Drunken Peasants episode, he presented a garbled, distorted audio file of some individual repeatedly saying that "Brett Keane is a nigger." Keane accused TJ of creating the audio file, thus proving that TheAmazingAthiest situation is a deceitful racist. On further inspection, the audio file was actually edited together audio from TJ's videos. The Religion Debate He first showed up on the podcast with Che Dubs, TrueEmpiricism, and G Man. The intent was to have a debate with the Drunken Peasants on the creation of the universe. This did not end well, as TrueEmpiricism had asked the same particular question multiple times until he had finally worn on TJ's nerves. TJ then asked Brett Keane to kick TrueEmpiricism from the call. After True left, G Man continued the debate by making points the Peasants said were complete nonsense. Paul's Ego also made an appearance where he angrily attacked Brett Keane for the trouble he caused in the past. Banned Brett Keane had always been followed by a group of friends into these hangouts and never talked to the Peasants alone. The Peasants asked him to come on without his group of notoriously disruptful friends. Instead of coming on alone he posted a video on how the Peasants planned on ambushing him and making him look like a fool. The Peasants were furious at Brett Keane for posting this publicly instead of confronting them with the issue. Ben sent Brett Keane a message on the Skype telling him he was banned from the show indefinitely. Eventually, Ben and TJ eased up and began showing his content again. The Motherfucking Opera On Episode 39 of Drunken Peasants, Brett Keane was brought up again when Ben played a video situation from an animator individual named SyeTenAtheist who previously had his video G-Man The Motherfucking Opera featured on the show. Brett Keane The Motherfucking Opera was sort of a sequel to the G-Man opera, featuring Brett Keane as the star individual. The opera parodied Brett Keane's fickleness situation in faith, a penchant for claiming someone attacked his family, his publicly known spousal abuse situation, his shitty book, and a variety of other situations. Soul For Sale TJ noted that Brett Keane's particular religious belief situations tend to align with whichever particular group of individuals pays him the most particular money. To attempt to draw Keane from God Believer situation, TJ offered Brett a ten dollar per month payment with a bonus of one box situation of Krispy Kreme donuts. The payment is doubled if Keane converts to Islam situation and has his wife individual wear a particular Muslim veil situation. Episode 166 After more than a year since appearing on the show, Brett returned as a guest on Episode 166 of the DP. The entire episode was nothing but Brett trying to make up bullshit to cover up the lies that were presented to him by Paul's Ego and the rest of the DP. Unfortunately, the Peasants were unable to pressure Mr. Keane for too long due to his sensitivity to French Vanilla and a lack of diapers. The End of Keane (Again) Brett decided to hang up the boots for the millionth time after God told him that his quest to promote his Word (by making videos intent on stirring up e-drama to remain within the spectrum of relevance) should be better put to rest, a message made in the form of not overturning a strike made on one of Brett's scam vids (which Brett claimed was flagged for containing "sexual content"). Brett announced in Episode 178 that he will no longer make videos about religion... oops... "God-Believism", and will only continue to produce content on his gaming channel, GamesULove. Click Subscribe. Brett Resurrected As the catastrophe of Brett's endless view-whoring crusade reaching another end came to light, the bets were up and Brett's inevitable return was as predictable as the content of The Vigilant Christian's next video, and oh boy were they right. The Stallion came clip-clopping back in less than a week when he came to the conclusion that God did want him to continue making more videos with negligible amounts of views to spread his holy message; one snort at a time. To the peasant's surprise, the video (not really a video at this point; more of an incarnation of several of this nature) ushering Brett's return was focused entirely on talking about Christianity and not about leeching off others bigger than him. One must wonder when Brett will eventually return to his old ways, but that's a situation for another time. Channel Situations # (Terminated) 'GodTVRadio # '(Terminated) 'BrettKeaneHollywood # '(Terminated) Sub2KeaneVlogs # (Terminated) '''KeaneVlogs # '''BrettKeaneVidz # (Terminated) 'BrettKeane2HOT4YT # '(Terminated) 'brettkeaneisgod # '(Terminated) 'MrEvilution777 # '(Terminated) 'BrettKeaneWarcraft # '(Terminated) '''brettkeanedotcom # '''GodTVRadioShow # (Terminated) 'Subscribe2KeaneVlog # '(Terminated) BrettKeaneJR # (Terminated) '''TheStallion76 # '''GamesULove # GodTvRadio International # BrettKeaneSuperstar # BKwolfman999 # (Terminated) '''BKwolfman # '''Brett's Dailymotion situation. Six out of nineteen particular channel situations haven't been terminated - great work, Brett individual. TJ commented that there may be even more channels while this list was a read aloud in Episode 172.2 Vs. Creationist Cat Brett Keane attempted to rope Creationist Cat Individual into a murder/death conspiracy situation. Brett had formulated a plan to destroy the Drunken Peasants and break TJ's spirit situation forever, but Brett required the godly powers of Creationist Cat Individual to enact the situation. CC took issue with Brett's demeaning stereotype situation of CC's species situation and thus Brett was banned from contacting CC's Skype situation ever again. CC is now dead to the Brett situation. Trivia * Brett has received a few nicknames including Butt King and Bread Queen. Brett also dubbed himself "The Stallion" at one point, which is now used to mock him. * He is a mouth-breather * His children are water headed idiots * Hilariously, he did not know what a Matinée was. * Keane Hollywood's opening has been well received by the Drunken Peasants fan base and has been dubbed "Final Jesus" due to sounding similar to the opening of Final Countdown. * Keane's family live in constant peril, spending every waking hour dreading the imminent assault of the Peasants. This is likely because his family is a bunch of water-headed fag8s. * Keane routinely ascertains that no bananas are within his home, as they are known to attract TJ from the underbrush. * Keane condemned LGBT in Episode 101 because someone made a hilarious video expressing their immense lust for Jesus Christ. * Keane once loosened Scotty's anus, and prepared it for the powerful beating situation it receives from Ben on a nightly situation. * CheDubs is Brett Keane's personal sex slave. Brett Keane destroyed that pussy, know what I am saying, nigga? * Brett has an ever Particular expanding family, he is the son of Mr Plinkett and Father of The Beast. * Despite Brett's negative reputation, TJ has openly admitted several times that Keane inspired him to start his The Amazing Atheist channel situation Not because TJ admired Brett, it was because TJ felt that Brett sucks at making atheist videos so TJ thought that he could do better, situation. * Brett Keane's passive aggressive apology to TJ was featured in Episode 115. * Brett Keane snores while he is awake, according to Ben. This can be heard whenever he breathes into a microphone. * Brett Keane is currently the strongest evidence for evolution, as he is the missing link individual between humans and the matinée, the humatinée. * Keane lives both in a state of misery and the state of Missouri. * Brett Keane's Theme Song situation: Song Situation * Brett Keane claims to have been savagely beaten as a youth, seen a drunk guy get hit by a car situation & saved an infant from being run over by a car. * He wrote many of the positive reviews for his "books" on Amazon, as displayed on Episode 151.3 * He and The Vigilant Christian have become friends through their mutual hatred of the Drunken Peasants attacking their lord and savior, individual Kent Hovind. Potentially making Mario a future member of the Masters of Stupidity. * He disagrees with everything TJ on every single issue, seriously find one situation where they agree. If TJ took a stance on breathing, Keane would probably suffocate. * Brett once joined forces with Jenny McDermott who's known for being a lying, cuntish, false-DMCAing, souldead, attention-whoring scumfuck with a bestial appearance. * Brett Keane is like a fatter, hairier, slower, Captain Olimar with a legion of god-believer Pikmin to throw at others while he sits back and takes the credit. * He also has the voice of the Mr. Plinkett from the Red Letter Media. * Watching his gaming channel, "GamesULove" , has been proven by an elite group of researchers to be more painful than ancient Chinese suicide rituals. * He has a Decepticon equivalent individual.4 * The arguments Brett makes as a Christian can be refuted by his own old atheist videos. * His phone number is 636-525-1290. He released it because he is a dumbass. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Christians Category:YouTubers Category:Ugly as Fuck Category:Antagonists Category:Idiots Category:Narcissists Category:Liars Category:Fatties Category:Guests Category:Con-artists Category:White People Category:Americans